


Todo o tempo do mundo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A neve veio de novo, e sempre foi tão linda quanto tinha sido da primeira vez que a viu. Talvez até mais, já que o branco cobria as colinas por toda sua volta, tornando o cenário de interior em uma paisagem de inverno pacífica.





	Todo o tempo do mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the time in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242978) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A neve veio de novo, e sempre foi tão linda quanto tinha sido da primeira vez que a viu. Talvez até mais, já que o branco cobria as colinas por toda sua volta, tornando o cenário de interior em uma paisagem de inverno pacífica.

Depois de um ano no mundo dos homens, Diana tinha visto muitos horrores, mas também muita beleza. Crianças morrendo de fome, mas pessoas doando mais tempo e posses do que poderiam dispor para ajudar os menos afortunados. Soldados tão feridos pela guerra que nunca iriam se recuperar, mas famílias os aceitando de braços abertos. Para cada atrocidade da guerra, dez correspondentes atos de gentileza.

“Está ficando frio, você não quer entrar?” Steve perguntou, indo até a varanda onde Diana estava.

“Só estava admirando a vista. Nunca imaginei que tanta beleza pudesse vir da neve, ainda mais do que os flocos caindo,” Diana disse, um sorriso no seu rosto. Não era o mesmo sorriso inocente que ela costumava ter um ano antes, mas ainda era uma demonstração de pura felicidade.

“Então gostaria que você pudesse ver como você se parece, encarando o cenário, tão calma,” ele disse. Quando ela sorriu para ele, ele complementou, “Você já viu uma cachoeira congelada? Eu tenho um tio que mora perto de uma pequena, sempre congela no inverno, nós deveríamos ir lá visitar ele.”

“Eu adoraria isso.” Ela pegou a mão dele e apertou de leve. “Eu adoraria conhecer mais da sua família.”

“Minha irmã nos convidou para o Natal, é uma chance para você conhecer os filhos dela. Você vai adorar eles.”

“Mal posso esperar por isso,” ela disse.

Ela estava esperando pelo Natal desde que Steve contou para ela sobre ele, um festival centrado em família e generosidade parecia um evento agradável e adorável. E se lhe dava a chance de conhecer mais da família de Steve, ainda melhor.

“Vou entrar e começar o fogo, você quer vir?” ele perguntou.

Diana acenou, e então se virou para ele. “Nós ainda temos canela? Eu adoro o cheiro que deixa pela casa.”

“Vou ter que ver, mas acho que sim.” Ele colocou um braço nas costas dela, a guiando. “Vamos lá.”

“Você vai me contar sobre suas tradições de inverno?” ela perguntou enquanto se viravam para entrar.

“Bem,” ele disse, parando na porta, “Tenho uma bem aqui.” Ele apontou para cima da porta, ou melhor, para o visco que tinha colocado ali.

“Visco?” ela perguntou. Ela tinha lido sobre as tradições nórdicas envolvendo a planta, mas nada sobre implicações modernas.

“Quando duas pessoas ficam debaixo de um visco, elas deveriam se beijar,” ele disse, incapaz de conter seu sorriso.

Ela deu uma risada rápida, e então sorriu também. “É mesmo? Você gostaria de demonstrar isso para mim?”

Ele colocou uma mão gentilmente na nuca dela, enrolando seus dedos no cabelo suave dela. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele, o puxando para perto. Eles se encararam por um longo momento, a antecipação era metade da diversão. Ele sempre adorou encarar os olhos profundos e ricos dela. Finalmente, ele a puxou para perto enquanto se aproximava.

O beijo foi suave a princípio, os lábios mal roçando em um toque delicado. E então se tornou intenso, paixão presente em cada movimento. Mesmo depois de um ano, eles ainda estavam tão apaixonados quanto durante a guerra.

“Essa é uma tradição adorável que você tem aqui,” ela disse, sorrindo para ele suavemente.

“Tenho mais alguns que podemos pendurar pela casa.”

“Adoraria isso.” Sua expressão se tornou séria por um momento. “Mas nós estamos deixando um monte de neve entrar.”

Ele riu, deixando sua cabeça cair. “Você tem razão, mas por você eu deixaria dois metros de neve entrarem.”

“Você pode me ter sem toda essa neve.”

“Então vamos para dentro.”

Eles entraram e ele fechou a porta. Diana se sentou no sofá, puxando um cobertor sobre suas pernas, enquanto Steve começou o fogo, adicionando pedaços de canela no go, o bastante para deixar a sala inteira com um cheiro quente e reconfortante.

“Vem sentar comigo,” ela disse, batendo no lugar ao seu lado.

“Já vou,” ele disse, se levantando. “Tenho uma surpresa para você.”

“Que tipo de surpresa? Outra tradição de inverno?”

“Você vai ver. Já vou voltar,” ele disse, indo para a cozinha.

Quando ele voltou, ele tinha duas canecas nas mãos. Ele se sentou ao lado de Diana, e deixou ela estender o cobertor sobre suas pernas antes de entregar uma das canecas para ela.

“O que é isso?” Diana perguntou, cheirando o líquido.

“Chocolate quente. Bebida tradicional de inverno, nós costumávamos tomar em ocasiões especiais quando eu era criança.”

Ela tomou um gole da caneca, e seu rosto se acendeu. “Isso é delicioso! Você fez isso?”

“Bem, eu misturei o chocolate em pó. Não tem mistério nisso.”

“Não, você não deveria dizer isso. É bom ter orgulho das coisas que você consegue fazer.”

Ele sorriu, e descansou a cabeça no ombro dela. “Posso te ensinar se você quiser.” Ele suspirou. “Ainda tem tanta coisa que quero te mostrar. Todas as coisas boas sobre esse mundo, até as que nunca vi. Sempre quis tentar esquiar, talvez até surfar.”

Ela inclinou sua cabeça sobre a dele. “Nós vamos ter tempo para tudo, todo o tempo do mundo.”

“Minha vida inteira, pelo menos.”

“Que vai ser longa e em paz. Sem mais guerras.”

“Tenho que esperar que seja verdade. Espero que as pessoas tenham aprendido alguma coisa com essa guerra.”

Nenhum deles realmente acreditava nisso. Depois do que tinham visto, um século de paz parecia impossível. Mas, por tanto tempo quanto a ilusão pudesse ser mantida, era uma que gostaria de manter. Por tudo que tinham passado, mereciam toda a paz que pudessem conseguir, e todos os momentos adoráveis de tranquilidade doméstica e conforto.


End file.
